


Smut-Michael/Clay

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Im horny, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Idk Im horny and wrote this in my 2nd block :P
Relationships: Michael Afton/Clay Burke
Kudos: 29





	Smut-Michael/Clay

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for Clay being an adult and Michael underage

Michael felt bad as Clay sat on the edge of the bed,covering his face. 

"I'm sorry,I know I shouldn't be cryinging in front of a teen but fuck,she left…",Clay apoglized,Michael moved himself closer ,putting an arm around Clay. He reeked of beer and cigarettes.``I don't even know why I'm so upset...I like ...guys. ..I… .Im… you know…",he was a drunken mess and wouldn't stop crying. 

"Gay?"Michael smirked getting a slightly sinful idea as he realzies this man is probably starving to be touch by another male,"I'm the same way".

Clay didn't respond and continued to wipe his face,trying to calm down."I'm sorry...you should leave",Clay 

"Lay down...relax a bit",Michael whispers softly into his ear. Clay did lay back and Michael climbed on top of him.

"What are you doin?"Clay asked,Michael shushed him and leaned into his chest.

Michael kissed Clay's neck a few times then he began to slowly hump against Clay's leg,moaning softly as he did. "Michael...mhhm ..this isn't..you shouldn't be..",he muttered,he made no effort to stop the kid.Michael kissed him sloppily on the lips,as he started to hump against him faster,he could feel Clay getting hard.

Clay grabbed Michael's face and pulled him into a messy drunken kiss. Their lips and tongues awkwardly bump into each other over and over.

Michael pulled back and began to take off Clay's shirt. "Kid.."Clay tried to protest, but he didn't make any real efforts and just let Michael strip them both to their boxers . "This is..so wrong",Clay mutter as he kissed Michael,"You're the..same age...as.my son",he kissed Michael again,"so fucking wrong."

"I hope it is",Michael says,kissing him back each time. He then pressed his hand against Clay's crotch,Clay gasped at the sudden touch.

Michael slowly rubbed his hand against Clay's crotch ,Clay moaned and leaned his head back. Michael leaned into his neck ,carefully biting into it. 

"Michael…",Clay sounded out of breath,Michael bit down hard this time,a small amount of blood came out. Clay grabbed Michael by the hips and flipped them over,making Clay on top and Michael under him.

He kept kissing Michael over and over and seemed semi- resident to touch Michael too much. He pulled away and completely stopped after a hot minute,"we need..need to stop",Clay says,he was breathing heavily and was hovering over Michael.

"Do you want to stop?"Michael asked,wrapping his legs around Clay and pull the two closer. Slowly grinding against him.

"No..but..if I want to wake with any kind of shame..let me stop",he says,burying his head into Michael's shoulder ,he warped Michael in his arms and pulled the covers over them.

"I love you",Michael whispered,kissing his neck and biting softly into it.

Clay kissed his forehead,"love ya",he barely muttered back,keeping Michael close to him. Clay was still over Michael, his face inside of Michael's neck. He kissed it softly and moved his hand up Michael's thigh. Michael moaned at this simple touch as Clay's hand laid on his inner thigh. 

"Fuck me",Michael whispered,he was really fucking hard and just wanted to get pounded. He was desperate for any kind of touch even if it was from someone much older than him."Please sir,touch me",he begged.

Clay pulled back and looked down at Michael,he could only think about how wrong this was. He pulled down Michael's boxers and turned Michael over. He licked two of his fingers and slowly slid them into Michael. 

"Oh",Michael gasped,it felt weird, he liked it though. Clay fingered him slowly,Michael tried not making too much noise. Michael's body twitched and it had to hold one of the many pillows on the bed. 

"God why are you so cute",Clay asked,pulling his fingers out of Michael. Michael tried to sit up but was pushed down by Clay,"I was just getting started",he says,crawling over Michael and pulling down his own boxers. 

Michael braced himself as he felt Clay enter his body. 

He gasped and had to hold tightly as Clay fastly entered him,not giving Michael enough time to be ready.

At first all Michael could feel was pain as Clay thrusted in and out of him. He was fast and Michael couldn't keep up with him plus,he was big.

It felt amazing at the same time and the pain was enjoyable as Michael was pressed face down into the bed. Clay leaned forward and kissed Michael on the neck.

Michael was a moaning mess and that just made it worse,Clay started to kiss his neck all over as he slowed down his pace. "S-sir",Michael whispered,he didn't want him to slow down .

"Mhmm yes?"Clay seemed to almost stopped.

"Go faster,please,I want you to be rough with me",Michael answered,he could feel his whole body heat up from his words.

Clay nodded and kissed Michael on the neck before biting down. Michael let out a loud moan,"oh~ fuck",he said,as Clay bite him once more. Clay bites him over and over,making him bleed in a few places before he stopped and started thrusting into the younger boy again.

Michael was a moaning ,sweaty mess as it felt like his insides were being torn apart. "S-sir I'm about to",Michael let out a loud moan as he came. 

Clay didn't say anything but continued at his fast pace. Michael started to feel fuzzy and overstimalued and with a soft grunt he could feel Clay cum in him. The older male pulled out if him and laid down on the bed,panting. 

"Fuck",he mutter,looking at Michael with shame and lust. "I've fucked up big time",Clay whimpered.

Michael sighed and laid next to him pulling the sheets over them. "No,you didn't, I wanted your touch and you needed mine",Michael whispered,kissing Clay's neck before pulling him into his arms. Clay kissed Michael on the head and pulled him on top of him,"....good night...again",he whispered,putting his arms around Michael and kissing him again.


End file.
